


Valentines Smut Drabbles

by Solar Slut (XxSolarxX)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Eren Yeager, Creampie, Edging, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Top Levi Ackerman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxSolarxX/pseuds/Solar%20Slut
Summary: Levi and Eren have a tendency to show they love each other in the little things; carding fingers through the other's locks as they watch movies, feeding each other different cuisines, listening to each other's breathes whenever the day passes in silence and listlessness.But at night, their love takes a turn to something more promiscuous.A list of drabbles from the Ereri Special Ops Discord Valentines Event
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 9
Kudos: 175





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I decided to post the drabbles I wrote for the Ereri Special Ops Discord onto Archive for you guys to ignore some shameless SHAMELESS smut! I know I've been kind of slow updating Playing with Fire and Time Stands Still, however believe me when I say I want to get back to those as soon as I can. I want to put my all into those chapters and especially Time Stands Still since it will end the next chapter. However to hold you guys over, I'm posting some heated drabbles onto here! I hope you all enjoy! Also please join the server if you're interested in more! We're all so friendly! 
> 
> [Ereri Special Ops](https://twitter.com/acrossgalaxies2/status/1350610440326266880?s=20)

**Day 2 + Day 3:** Lingerie + Oral

**TW:** Face-fucking, Rough oral sex, shotgunning (smoking), and slight dom-sub undertones.

* * *

Levi took a deep huff of his cigarette, letting the smoke cycle through his lungs before he exhaled it out into the air. Slumping into his seat, he glanced down, heavy deep set eyes roaming every expanse of skin that Eren had exposed between the sheer black lace of his night gown. 

Eren shuddered underneath those gunmetal irises, his whimper muffled around the the thick cock stretching his lips and stuffing his mouth full.

Eren always looked the best on his knees in front of Levi. The older man reached a heavy hand down, carding his fingers through those unruly chestnut locks with a gentle guise before pulling roughly. Eren gasped, the little pricks of pain that danced around his skull morphing into pleasure as violent shivers ran down his nape. 

Levi pressed Eren closer to his cock, making sure his lover’s nose was pressed up against the trimmed hairs while he choked on his girth. He groaned, low and griff at the wet, addicting heat that surrounded him while the suction muddled his mind with intense arousal.

Once he was sure Eren was getting used to his gag reflex, Levi began to thrust into that wanton little mouth, fucking into Eren’s moaning orifice and eliciting wet smacks from each heavy snap of his hips.

The room was quickly filled with Eren’s choked mewls, Levi’s low grunts, and the tantalizing sound of slick skin rubbing against another.

Eren could only allow himself to be controlled like this—to be guided into submission, forcing himself to fight against his stubborn nature and fall to the feet of the man before. He wanted to be used like this, to be Levi’s good boy. To be Levi’s.

“Ah—fuck, you’re so good for me Eren. Such a pretty little thing, you are.” Levi whispered between moans, immediately sending molten heat to the pit of Eren’s core and causing his own prick to leak insistently between his clenched thighs, trapped within the confines of his lace panties. 

“Wanna—mm,” Levi panted, fucking into Eren’s mouth at a faster more uncontrolled pace. Eren could feel the thick head of Levi’s cock brush the back of his throat. It took pure will and the need to please Levi for him not to gag or choke. Eren must have been such a sight—moaning, drooling, and fat tears falling down his cheeks while his pre-cum created a dark stain in his underwear, feeling pleasure from being surrounded by Levi’s musky scent. “Wanna keep you like this, on my cock forever. So fucking good...”

God, he wanted to cum. He wanted Levi to cum. He didn’t want this to end.

Levi felt the tell-tale signs of his own climax coming. Quickly, he rocked his hips up at the same time as he brought Eren’s head down to completely cover his cock. Allowing himself to feel all of that mind-numbing heat while indulging in Eren’s choked cries, Levi shot his load into Eren’s mouth with a deep, low and earth shattering groan. His abs clenched as he grinded his hips against Eren’s face, making sure his love milked every last drop.

Once he finished riding out his high, Levi let out a satisfied sigh, slightly panting from the exertion if his climax, and looked back down at Eren.

And what a sight he was.

Eren was heaving, heavy breathes falling from thick, abused lips, reddened from the onslaught of Levi’s thrusts. His eyes were brighter than ever, iridescent emerald, glistening from the tears that Levi had forced out of him. His mouth and chin were stained with his saliva and Levi’s own cum. Eren’s mouth was unable to take the full load and he ended up spilling a lot out, painting his face a debauched white.

Looking further down, Levi could see that Eren had ended up soiling his underwear. Under the friction of the lace and his own arousal, Eren had experienced his own release, practically untouched.

Levi hummed, reaching his free hand out to take Eren’s chin while he leaned down, getting closer to his lover’s fucked out face.

Bringing the cigarette to his lips, Levi breathed in deeply before forcing Eren’s own lips to part, then blew the smoke into Eren’s mouth, watching as his boyfriend’s eyelids fluttered shut while he inhaled the excess smoke.

Yeah, this was where they belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Follow me on twitter for more Rivaere content!](https://twitter.com/giveyourheart)   
>  [Here's my tumblr as well!](https://xxgiveyourheartxx.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

****Day 4: Edging** **

****Tw: Rough Sex, Overstimulation, Creampie** **

* * *

****`` ****

Levi’s lungs burned like fire spreading across his chest, exertion and pleasure guiding each heavy thrust that pushed his pulsing cock into Eren’s tight, warm hole.

Another cry clawed its way from Eren’s throat as he attempted to tangle his arms around Levi’s sweaty back, trying to gain purchase as Levi fucked him further against the mattress.

God, Levi’s never felt so fucking good before. He feels like he’s touching heaven’s gates. His cock being eaten by Eren’s insides, practically melting off as he stretched the orifice to shape around his girth, was _riveting_.

“Le-vi!” Eren shrieked with another heavy aimed thrust at his prostate. Levi groaned in response, feeling Eren’s nails dig into the skin under his shoulders, raking and marking him for the world to see. Levi retaliated, moving his hand away from Eren’s ass where he was spreading one cheek, only to bring it back down heavily to spank the already flushed skin. “Oh, _god_ —! Levi- _ah_!”

The feeling of Levi’s rough callouses hitting against Eren’s abused cheek along side the uninterrupted rough thrusts sent a fire up the base of his spine. It felt so good to be used like this, to be fucked like this. He could barely think, all thoughts moving back to how badly he wanted Levi to shove his cock even deeper inside of him. He needed this, he _craved_ this.

The molten feeling in his core was becoming unbearable. Eren choked out heavy pants and moans, already on the verge of tipping over the edge.

“Le-vi! C- _Clo_ -!” Eren was unable to even speak as Levi picked up the pace, driving his dick into Eren’s prostate at a blinding pace and making him scream in salacious overstimulated pleasure.

“Ah! Ah! Levi! _Yes_! Uh!” Eren grasped at the sheets, his legs shaking as his own cock pulsed against his stomach, looking ready to explode.

Levi moaned above him, slick alabaster skin dripping sweat over his stomach and gunmetal irises piercing through his body as Levi continued to fuck him like the world was ending.

“Cum for me, doll. C’mon. Do it—Eren…”

“A-Ah! _Ah_..~!” Eren let out a short sob of relief as he experienced his orgasm, thick rivulets of cum shooting from his spent prick. Tears ran down his face at the simmering heat that tickled his core. Levi wasn’t stopping. Even as Eren clenched around his dick during his orgasm, even as Eren looked like complete sin when he was cumming, Levi wasn’t _done yet._

With a low guttural _whine_ , Levi pulled himself out of Eren, gripping the base of his angry cock tightly, almost like he was trying to cut off the blood supply. His head was lowered, ebony locks falling over his sweaty forehead and his teeth latched tightly against each other while his biceps flexed and tensed in concentration.

He was holding himself back.

Eren whined pathetically, wanting Levi to fill him, to leave his essence behind and cum inside of him. The minute he pulled out, Eren felt something missing—he felt so empty without Levi’s cock filling him. He must have been completely out of his head because he honestly didn’t think he could _survive_ without it anymore. It was like a drug, pulling Eren back for more, and every time he thought he got enough, he would only feel more deprived.

Levi snapped his head up at Eren’s sad little weeps of pleasure. HIs eyes raked over Eren’s withering form with deep set hunger and lust appreciating the debauched sight before him only for a moment. He then gripped Eren’s hips, manhandling him onto all fours and ignored the yelp that came from the younger. Guiding his cock back in slowly—despite the frantic treatment—Levi hissed with unbridled gratification, stretching Eren out for the third time tonight.

And he still hasn’t _cum._

“Le—“ Eren gasped, overused cock twitching underneath him while Levi held him with bruising fingers, pulling out until only the leaking head was inside of him before slamming back into the welcoming heat. “ _Fuck!”_

Eren could only cry and scream into the pillows while Levi plowed into him like a man deprived. The curve of Levi’s cock was at perfect position to stimulate that bundle of nerves with each push and pull of his hips. It was never ending. The delight and almost painful pleasure Eren was feeling was _never ending._ Levi wouldn’t let up, hips shoving against his ass while his heavy balls hit his skin with wet slaps.

He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t feel anything other than Levi’s cock fucking him into the mattress like he was a needy little thing that could only survive off of some dick. Everything was too much, the heat around the room, the heat permeating from Levi’s chest, the heat _inside of him_. Eren wanted it to stop. He wanted him to keep going. He wanted—

“Ah, fuck, Le-Uh!” Eren weeped fat tears rolling down his cherub red cheeks, staining them along with the drool that poured out of his open waning mouth.

Levi groaned as the gripping heat of Eren’s walls closed around him again. He’s been edging himself all night, determined to make Eren cum more times than ever, to make him addicted to Levi’s entire essence. However, he doubted he could last another fucking second with the way Eren was crying out for him, shuddering and trembling each time Levi fucked his tight greedy hole.

“You’re mine, Eren.” Levi moaned, like a man dying. “Mine—ah, _fuck_. Only I can make you feel this goo-good. You’re so. _Fucking. Tight.”_ Punctuating his sentence with aimed abusive thrusts, Levi threw his head back at the lascivious scream Eren let out, tearing through his ear drums and sending electricity down his spine.

That was the last straw, a wave of arousal building up right at the base of his tingling spine. He thrusted once, twice, before grinding against Eren’s ass as he unleashed his load inside of him. Moaning weakly, Levi felt like a _king_ upon his throne as his cock spurted seed after seed, trying to fill Eren to the brim as a mock attempt of breeding him.

Eren’s weak little moans had his cock twitching in interest, but he knew he was too spent to do anything about it.

Pulling out, Levi appreciated the sight of Eren’s abused puffy rim pushing out some of his cum, creating a mess that lead down Eren’s perineum and thighs, and got up with trembly legs to clean up the mess.

“Levi where—“ Eren’s soft voice called out for him. Levi turned his head to see Eren’s worried gaze, eyes wet and his bottom lip trembling at the thought of Levi leaving him. Levi sighed, moving back to the bed to brush back Eren’s locks from his damp forehead and placing a kiss there.

“I’ll be right back. I’m not going anywhere, doll.”

Eren blinked, still hazy from the post-sex, and his kiss bitten lips turned upward in a happy grin. Levi felt his chest lighten at the sight, unable to resist placing another kiss on the same area.

God, he loved that boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Follow me on twitter for more Rivaere content!](https://twitter.com/giveyourheart)   
>  [Here's my tumblr as well!](https://xxgiveyourheartxx.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

******Day 1 + Day 5: First Time + Lights Off**

* * *

“I want the lights off...”

Levi let the pads of his fingers brush the stray strands that lay on top of Eren’s face away, taking the time to ingrain his lover’s flushed apprehensive expression in his mind.

“We don’t have to do this today, you know. If you’re embarrassed—“

“No.” Eren cut off firmly, emerald irises locking onto Levi’s chalice colored ones. “It’s not—It’s not that. I just heard...in the dark you can feel more. I want to feel you, all of you, if it’s going to be my first.”

Levi was still for a moment, towering over Eren’s bare body, trying to reign in his own rapid heart beat. Affection flooded up to his chest, overwhelming him with how much he absolutely loved the boy under him. To feel, to revel in each other’s bodies, to experience the other senses they had by only discerning one another through their hands and lips rather than sight was its own savor faire.

Levi would make sure that by the time they were done, Eren would only be able to remember this moment.

“Alright.” Levi reached over to the source of light in the room, the night lamp that was on the side drawer beside the bed. Giving one more questioning glance to Eren, Levi turned the lamp off once he was given the okay.

He blinked a few times, trying to adjust to the sudden darkness, the sound of Eren’s shuffling against the sheets being his only guidance. Levi reached down to grasp Eren’s waist, _feeling_ more than seeing the gasp that erupted from the boy. His ribcage trembled underneath Levi’s hands but in excitement instead of surprise.

“Are you ready, Eren?”

“Yes.”

Eren’s breathy reply was almost unheard of but, thankfully, the darkness made it easier for Levi to focus on his other senses more.

Moving his head down slowly, Levi trailed open mouthed kisses down Eren’s throat, enjoying the way he moaned beneath him. He caressed his hands up as his head moved down his chest, fingers catching onto perky nipples and tugging on the small buds.

Eren’s cries began to come out with more confidence, or rather, less reserve. His back slightly arched into Levi’s hands while Levi kissed and sucked at the skin of his navel.

Hearing Eren’s moans was almost deafening. The lack of light heightened his senses so the little gasps and mewls were sharp in Levi’s ears. They ran straight down his spine to his cock, making him throb incessantly within his boxers. Grunting, he pushed himself up onto his knees and pulled himself out of his underwear, sighing as the air hit his angry, red girth.

Eren let out another needy sound. “Don’t tease me. I don’t want to take it slow.”

Levi kissed his stomach. “I want to take it slow for you.”

“I can’t do slow. Not with you.”

Levi couldn’t agree more. They were always like this. Fast, rough, and full of overflowing desire for one another. Reaching out and patting the sheets, trying to get a feel for the lube bottle, Levi stroked a hand up and down Eren’s thigh, trying to ease the tension there while he uncapped the bottle. He let the substance gather on his fingers and, once they were fully coated, he reached down trying to get a feel for Eren’s rim. Caressing the soft skin of his lover’s inner thighs was already sending a warm coil down to his core, tightening with each shudder that Eren let out because of his touch.

Finally, after grazing past Eren’s quivering balls and perineum, he felt the outer ridges of his entrance, slightly puffy and tight, ready to be stretched and used by Levi so deliciously.

“Are you ready?” Levi asked, padding his moist fingers against the sensitive skin there.

“Please,” Eren gasped. “Please, Levi.”

Levi, on another day, will make Eren beg more. But right now, this was about him. Obliging, he let one slick finger breach the gripping entrance, reveling in the way Eren’s walls hugged around him tightly while his rim sucked it in. Eren took in a large intake of breath, leg twitching against Levi’s own.

Levi paused for a minute but Eren let out an urgent sound and he continued, pumping his finger in and out, feeling the way Eren loosened slowly around the appendage. Once Eren’s breathing evened down, Levi took his middle finger and had it join his index inside that tight hearth. After he got both fingers in knuckle deep, he curled them upward and—

“Ah— _Levi_!”

He found it. The bundle of nerves that would make this experience much more mind numbing for Eren. Levi cursed the lack of lights. It was a double edged sword. The touches and warmth were ten times more sensational however Levi would give anything to see Eren’s face clearly right now.

“Good?” Levi continued the slow beckoning motions, his other hand on Eren’s hips to steady him while he writhed against Levi’s ministrations.

“So good…” He sighed, hand reaching out to bury itself in Levi’s locks. “Mm, keep going.”

Levi wanted to devour him, to eat him whole and make it so when everyone saw him, they saw _Levi._

He continued to finger Eren, getting him stretched and ready for something bigger, while enjoying the wrecked sounds the other tore out from his throat.

“Levi—I can’t!” Eren jolted from another brush to his prostate. “Pleas—Please _—“_

“Shh,” Levi slowly removed his fingers, hushing Eren’s whines of discontent, while slathering some left over lube onto his own cock, trying to resist the urge to fuck into his own fist. “Just…nm…Give me a second.”

“Are you—“ Eren hummed. “Are you going to be mine now?”

The question was stated so innocently, so gently with an air of hesitance. Like he was afraid of being denied. As if Levi could deny him of anything.

His eyes by now have adjusted to see Eren’s silhouette. Leaning back down, placing his hands beside Eren’s head, Levi pecked his lips and began to speak against the soft plush skin.

“I have always been yours.”

Eren let out a breath of relief, running his hands through the rough stubble of Levi’s undercut, and hugged him close, allowing Levi to bury his nose into his neck.

Gliding his hands down, Levi grasped Eren’s thigh, spreading it apart gently while lining himself up to Eren’s slightly gaping entrance. He understood by now that Eren wanted this, but with one final nod from the other boy, Levi then decided to finally take action, entering swiftly eliciting a sharp groan from the other.

God Eren was so _hot._ Everything about him was smoldering, fervor enveloping Levi’s cock and stimulating him through out his body. He wasn’t even all the way in.

Grinding his teeth together, Levi waited until Eren’s small pained whimpering died down to nothing before pushing the rest of the way in, distracting Eren with soft, sloppy kisses on the side of his neck.

By the time he was balls deep, Levi was trembling, trying his best not to blow his load right then and there. He needed to move. To fuck Eren with no inhibition and restraint. But he also didn’t want to make Eren’s first time unbearable so he waited. He waited until he was given the okay.

Eren’s chest rose and fell with labored breaths, the pain subsiding into something more pleasurable. The feeling of Levi’s cock stretching him was almost too much to the point where he was going to shove the older man away. But he grit through it and now it felt so _good._ Full and sated just by being connected to Levi like this, his mind muddled at the ecstasy of the love they shared together, so intertwined that nothing in the cosmos could tear them apart.

“Levi.” Eren moaned. “ _Move_.”

Levi could have groaned with relief, rolling his hips out before rocking them back against Eren in a slow but powerful motion. Eren gasped at the feeling, the heavy thrusts running straight through his brain and causing him to enwrap himself with the heady scent of their coupling.

“Go-God…!” He cried to the heavens as Levi began to pick up his pace, shoving his cock further and further with each movement. It was addicting…! How could he have gone so long without it? Moaning, Eren wrapped his legs around Levi’s hips, pushing him closer to his body, trying harder to become one.

Levi couldn’t hold back. The endearing action only served to rile him up more and his hips began to piston at a blinding pace. Angling himself, he began to continuously ram his cock against Eren’s prostate, making his lover scream and cry for more, each sound only further heating the molten arousal that buried itself at the base of his spine.

“So beautiful,” Levi moaned, fucking into Eren with deep strokes. HIs head was on cloud nine as Eren let out another wrecked sob, all because of _him. “_ I wish— _grn_ …I wanna see all of you, Eren. You’re so beautiful—I need to see you.”

“I see you—ah!” Eren moaned desperately, clawing his way up Levi’s chest and bringing his head closer to his neck. “Levi, I always see you…” His sentence ended with a sharp gasp, and Levi felt him shake in his arms, a wet feeling landing on his stomach. Eren had cum untouched just by his cock.

If that wasn’t the sexiest thing.

“Eren, I can’t—“ Levi moaned, feeling the coil grow tighter and tighter each time he re-entered that tight heat. “You— _god_ , gonna cum.”

“Cum in me! _yesyesyesyesyes_ —“ Eren’s soft overstimulated cries reached a higher pitch and Levi felt his ears ring, finally letting the tight feeling in his stomach snap. His cock spurted seed after seed, rivulets of white liquid filling Eren to the brim.

After reveling in the post-orgasm, Levi slumped in Eren’s hold, feeling so stupendously in love, his heart felt like it was about to beat out of his chest. When his cheek pressed against Eren’s wet one, he pulled back, realizing that the other had been crying. Dread and concern immediately replaced the satisfied feeling and he reached out to turn the lamp on.

Under the glow of the soft yellow light, Eren was there, his lips flushed pink, cheeks the same color, and eyes wet and glowing with ardor and endearment. He looked at Levi like he was the only one on the planet that mattered. It was so intense, Levi almost wanted to hide back in Eren’s neck. But he didn’t.

Because Eren was beautiful to look away from for even a second.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos always welcomed!
> 
> [Follow me on twitter for more Rivaere content!](https://twitter.com/giveyourheart)   
>  [Here's my tumblr as well!](https://xxgiveyourheartxx.tumblr.com/)


End file.
